Aurora Libertatis
The Aurora Libertatis (Luthoran: Dawn of Liberty) is a right wing civic nationalist party in Pontesi. While Selucians of Pontesi remain the largest group inside the AL, it welcomes everyone who shares its goals through its membership organisations. Political positions One of Pontesia's oldest parties, active in some shape or form since the Crimson Crusade of the 32'th century, the Aurora Libertatis (Dawn of Liberty) is a national-liberal, environmentalist party based on holistic principles. It views every living being as a link between history and the future, and spiritual, cultural and ethnic factors as the primary force in history and development of societies. Due its Pantheist foundation, it views cultural and biological factors as inseparable from each other and seeks a society were natural communities live in harmony with each other and with nature. The AL opposes ethnic chauvinism and imperialism or the dominance of one ethic group over another in Pontesi. AL members are often sceptical of the influence of the Qedarite religions due their puritanical and antropocentric tendencies and might view modern ideologies as their outgrowths, ideologies like Meztism, Liberalism, Capitalism and Fascism. The AL is especially negative towards Ahmadism which one of its Gurus has proclaimed as "Arielianism on Steroids", and seeks to unite all diverse Daenic and 'Pagan' religions in opposition to the materialism of the modern world. The AL is against consumerism, mass-production and multinational corporations that alienate the product from the consumer and her own nature. The AL seeks to promote a vegetarian diet and enforce it in public institutions. The party also seeks to ban all non-organic farming and impose the strictest animal welfare standards possible. Circuses, zoos and animal testing should all be illegal and those treating animals as simple resources to be exploited should be punished in the strictest way possible. The AL is sceptical about the welfare state but is prepared to sponsor and ensure access to private education and healthcare facilities that are rooted in the spiritual and cultural fibre and practices of their respective communities. The party is positive to worker cooperatives and wants to break up big companies in favour of small, community based ones. The AL opposes abortion but takes different stances on other "moral" issues after what devolves most power to the communities, and while it views the nuclear family as the core unit of society - the AL wants to give the institution of marriage back to society rather than being handled by the state. The AL views all life as sacred but also believes that people have an innate responsibility to protect their families and their community. The party believes that this is best done by allowing everyone to own a weapon and outsourcing the military and police to private militias, thus ensuring the continuing existence of a vibrant and flexible warrior caste. The Patron Deity of the Aurora Libertatis is the Lionist Felinist god Azarean the Lion, who is identified with Mamors in the Selucian Pantheon, and with Duka, the Raja of Storms in the Gerajan pantheon. Side Organisations (Factio) Category:Political parties in Pontesi Category:Conservative political parties